Forever And Always
by xoHeavilyBroken0x
Summary: After their parents got together Edward and Bella have to live under the same roof, but are their feelings for each other more than just friendly? And what happens when their parents decide they want to get married? Bella/Edward
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one- Meet the Family

Summery- After their parents gt together Edward and Bella have to live under the same roof, but are their feelings for each other more than just friendly? And what happens when their parents decide they want to get married?

A/N- I was reading a bunch of Bella/Edward stories and decided to write one of my own. Remember, I'm new to this couple, so please take it easy on me.

Disclaimer- I own nothing.

-----

"I promise honey, you'll love them." Continued my mom as we sat waiting in the airport.

I sighed, avoiding her gaze as I looked around the airport. Nothign special caught my eye. "I'm sure I will mom."

She turned my face so that I was looking at her and took one of my hands. "Belle, please. Carlisle is a very nice man." She tried to convince me of her new boyfriend that was currently on his way here. To move in. Apprently the guy had like five kids (three of his own and two adopted), but only two of them were coming with him and the others were staying with their mother. The two that were my age were the ones coming. I couldn't even remember their names and they were about to come live with me and my mom. Yeah, it was overjoying. Not.

I sighed again. "Yes, I'm sure he is. I just don't like the idea of having to share a house with people I don't know. Much less sharing my room with some random girl."

"Honey, I'm sure you and Alice will get along perfectly. You'll be like sisters in no time. And I'm sure you'll get along great with Carlisle and Edward also."

I slumped back in my uncomfortable airport seat, my arms over my chest as I found myself pouting. I took another oppertunity to glance around the airport. It must have been a slow day because barely anyone was here. I looked around in the other direction to see a young man standing by the luggage pickup, looking off into space. He was so...amazing. He was gorgous. He must have felt my eyes on him because he suddenly turned to look at me, his emerald eyes meeting mine for an intense second. "Wow..." I muttered to myself, but it was enough to catch my mom's attention.

"Oh, look. There they are." Mom cheered excitedly as she stood up, wazing her arms around in the direction of the young perfect male. I looked down and blushed, embaressed. "Bella, get up sweetie."

I sighed, lifting myself from my chair and standing next to my mom. I saw a middle aged, but good looking man walking towards with a grin on his face. Following him was a teenage girl, tall and skinny, almost fragile looking with spiky jet black hair, and a beautiful face. Next to her was the same guy I had seen earlier. The insanly beautiful one. I almost lost it when I put two and two together and learned that the guy, was Edward. The one with those amazing eyes and that beautiful face, was my possible future step-brother. I sighed again. This was going to be interesting.

"Renee." The guy I figured for Carlisle exclaimed, hugging her tightly once he'd reached her. She hugged him back eagerly, whispering things in his ear I was sure she didn't want me to hear.

"I'm so glad you guys are here." Mom said to Carlisle and the two other kids. "Everything's set up at home. Edward, you have a great room, and Alice I hope you don't mind sharing with Bella?"

"Not at all." Alice smiled. I was impressed by how real it seemed. She looked towards me a smiled even more. "Hi, I'm Alice." She said, sticking out her hand.

I shook it, giving her a smile alos. "Bella. Nice to meet you."

"You too. And this is Edward. My twin brother." She pointed to the incredibly good looking teenage boy, who gave a small smile. I was guessing he felt a little like I was. Upset.

"Hi." I said, a little more quitely than I had intended.

He gave a whole smile this time, sticking his hand out for me to shake. "Hello. I'm Edward, but I guess you already know that."

I gave a small laugh, trying to ignore the spark I'd felt when my hand came in contact with his. "Yeah. It's nice meeting you guys."

"Likewise." He agreed in a very silky smoothe voice that nearly made me fall over.

After we had all caught up on things we left the airport. Alice and I easily stepped into a conversation and I realized that she was actually really nice. I had a feeling it was going to be fun to actually share a room with her. Edward would join into the conversation every now and then to make fun of Alice or to ask me questions about myself and the town. All in all, I didn't think that this was going to be so bad.

---

"And this is our room." I adressed Alice as I opened the door to our bedroom. To me, it was just a simply room, nothing of much importance. I spent over half my time in this room asleep anyways, so it had never really been decorated or anything. The room was large, with two twin sized beds on either side of the room and a big walk-in-closet laong with a sliding glass door that led to the balcony that rounded around the entire house. That had always been my favorite part of the house.

Alice stepped in, looking over the room. "It's nice. But...it could use some of my touch."

I shrugged, not really caring what she did with the room. "Knock yourself out."

"Great!" She cheered, jumping up and down slightly before running to set down her bag, only to pull out some fabrics and color samples and compare them to the wall color.

I looked at her in curiousity, but Edward smply rolled his eyes. "Okay then." I said, shutting the door. "I'll just show you you're room then." I informed him, walking only a few feet to the door next to mine and opening it. It was only a little smaller than mine and Alice's room. The walls were colored a light tanish color, with a computer in the corner, and a flat screne in front of his king sized bed. Alice and I also got our own TV and computer.

"Wow, it's all decked out." I said, stepping into the room to exaime it for the first time also.

"Yeah, it's pretty cool." I heard Edward's voice behind me.

I gulped, realizing this was actually the first time we'd ever actually been alone. "So...you think you'll like it here?"

"There's a good possibility."

"Good." I said, smiling like an idiot. "Um...that door there's the closet door and then the glass door leads to the balcony."

He nodded, still looking at me. "Good to know."

I nodded slowly, dazed. "Um...I better go."

He nodded. "Yeah, probably. Alice most likely already has everything in your rom compltely reoranized. She does that."

I giggled a little, just because it was a nervous habit and also, for some reason, I found pretty much everything he said funny. What was wrong with me?! "Yeah...well, I'll uh..see you at dinner then."

"Yeah, see you soon Bella."

I gave another smile and closed the door behind me before I could faint at the sound of Edward Cullen saying my name. It never had sounded sweeter.

---

_New story. Random idea, and sory it's so short. I'm just so totally obsessed with all things twilight right now, so I wanted to try a story for it. I really hope you guys like it._

_Reviews would be amazing!_

_-Peace!_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two- La Push me off a bridge

A/N- Sorry, update running behind. Sorry. Hey, did you guys all like my little play with words up above. "[La Push] me off a bridge." Ha.

----

"So Edward," My mom began, trying to make the awkward dinner that night more lively. "I heard you were trying out for the baseball team." My mother commented, taking my attention to Edward who has been eating silently this whole time while mom and Carlisle has been having their own conversation as well as Alice and I. I had been trying to keep my focus off the gorgous guy who I may some day be related to. Ugh, just the thought made me shiver.

"Yeah." Edward answered. God, I just loved the sound of his voice.

He had kept his answer short and sweet, just like I would have. Ugh, okay Bella, stop day dreaming. He's not even that hot....okay, so that was a huge lie.

"Oh, Belle." My mother's voice rang, knocking mr from my previous daze. "Jacob called again. Something about a party tomorrow night. Maybe you could take Edward and Alice with you."

Normally, I would have been mad that my mom was pushing me to do stuff that I may not have wanted to, but I liked Alice and I definitly liked Edward. Too much, actually. "Yeah, that sounds good. I mean, if they want to go." I said, looking from Alice to Edward, catching his gaze for just a slip second. Those eyes...they could melt me.

Alice grinned, clapping excitedly. "Absolutely. Sounds amazing." She cheered as I laughed a bit. The girl had some kind of energy.

"Um...I'm not much of a partier." Edward replied, looking shyly to his plate. I almost wanted to squeal at how cute he looked.

"It's not really a party-party." I explained. "It's more of a gathering thing. We get together, build a bonfire, eat smores and tell stories. It's actually really cool because you get really into the stories they tell."

He nodded, looking a bit interested now. "I guess I could try it."

"Great." I said, a little too eagerly. I calmed myself a little. "Um...it should be fun."

Everyone nodded and went back to what they were doing. Mom and Carlisle began talking about soap dishes for the bathroom, Alice just began talking, and I started at my plate, occasionaly looking up to sneak a glance at Edward.

---

"Bells." Jake cheered when he spotted me by the beach. He came up and gave me a big grizzly bear hug, like always, while Alice and Edward stood behind us looking slightly uncomfortable.

"Okay Jake." I said, pulling back a bit. "Air is important to live, remeber that."

He laughed, noticing the two behind me. He smiled. "You guys must be Alice and Edward. Bells told me you guys were coming. Welcome to La Push."

Alice smiled. "Thanks, erm...Jake, right?"

"Right."

"Hi, I'm Edward Cullen." Edward said, reaching out to grasp Jake's hand. The two stared ta each other hard, like they were about ready to throw a few punches. Alice and I exchange curious glances.

"Nice to uh...meet you." Jake said, no smile on his face. Which was quite unlike Jake.

"You too." Edward replied in a deeper voice than I'd ever heard him speak in. Alice gave her brother a warning look and Edward stepped back, then gave a forced smile.

"So..." I said, trying to break the tension. "Everyone ready?"

"Yup, let's go." Alice said excitedly, walking ahead of us all. She seemed pretty confident of where she was heading for someone who didn't know where she was suppose to go. Jake walked a little faster to catch up with her, proabably because she had ben heading in the wrong direction.

"So..." Edward's voice startled me as he came up behind me. "Boyfriend?" He asked, gestering towards Jake.

"Friend only." I responded, getting caught up in his emerald eyes.

"He seems very...posessive."

"Of what?"

"You." He answered blankly.

I laughed. I honestly thought it was funny. "I never noticed that. It's proabably just because we've been friends for so long. He's like a brother."

Edward nodded, not seeming to believe it. "Okay then."

---

"Bella." Jake whispered as we were all huddled around the campfire. "I need to talk to you."

"About...?" I asked, not looking ta him. I was more focused on trying to not to start a fire witht eh marshmallow I was currently holding over the fire with a stick.

"Just come with me."

I sighed, but nodded, pulling away the marshmallow and blowing on it to stop the small fire boiling on it. I set it down and turned to Alice. "I'll be right back."

Alice simply smile and nodded while Edward had a questioning and almost unreadble expression on his face.

Jake led me down the beach a ways away from everyone else, walking in silence. "Okay Jake." I spoke, breaking the silence. "What's up?"

"I need to talk to you about that Cullen guy." He said seriously, looking me dead in the eyes.

"What are you talking about?"

"Bella, how could you not see it?" He asked, throwing his arms in the air.

"See what?" I aked, total clueless.

"The guys into you. Did you see the way he stared me down when I shook his hand?"

"I believe you were starring him down also." I smirked.

He glared. "I have a right to. I'm your best friend. It's my job to help protect you."

"Are you even hearing yourself? The guys barely been here a day and you're already accusing him of all this stupid stuff." I said, starring at him like he was totally insane. Which I'm not totally sure he wasn't at the moment.

"I guess you'll just have to learn on your own Bells." Jake said, shaking his head and putting an arm around, leading me back to where everyone else was.

"Oh, so now you're all buddy buddy with me again?"

Jake shrugged. "I just want to see how mad Cullen boy gets when he sees this." He smirked.

I scoffed, shrugging away from him and walking fastly ahead of him, causinf him to have to slightly jog to catch up with me.

---

_Short, I know. Sorry. _

_Tell me what you think. Thanks._

_-Peace!_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

A/N- So sorry for just kind of going MIA on this story. But I'm gonna try to keep it updated from now on. Hopefully, I'll be able to. And again, sorry.

----

"I'm serious Jake." I warned throught the phone as I stood on my balcony. We had just gotten back from La Push and we were all a bit tired. Alice had gone to bed, Edward had left for his room, and yet I was stuck outside on the blacony having an insane conversation with Jacob. I sighed again, it was almost midnight and I wanted to go to bed so badly I was near whining like a small child.

"Come on Belle, I'm just trying to look out for you." He tried to persuade. And while I did appriciate that he was trying to only protect me, there was nothing to protect me from.

"There's nothing for you to be concerned about Jake. Now, please, can I go to slee-"

"Fine, you'll see someday."

I rolled my eyes, glad he couldn't see me at this moment. "Whatever you say Jake. Can I go to sleep now?"

"Yes." He granted permission. I rolled my eyes. "Hey, don't roll your eyes at me."

My eyes widened a bit. "You know me too well."

"Yeah, I kinda do."

I laughed softly to myself, my tone becoming more casual. "Night Jake."

"Night Bells. Don't let the Cullen boy bite." He said suggestivly through the phone.

"I hate you Jake." I muttered.

"Love you too Bells."

I hun up the phone, not bothering to give one last goodbye. I sighed, glancing out on the completely dark night sky. All there was was the moon and stars above me. It was peaceful...almost blissful.

"Bella?" I heard Edward's voice behind me, startling me. I turned aorund to see his emerald eyes starring at me with curiouslity. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. Are you alright? It's kind of late to be out here."

I nodded, smiling a bit against my will. "Yeah, I was just finishing my a phone conversation with Jake."

"Ah." He nodded, finding his way to the railing and looking up at the beautiful night sky as I had been doing just moment before. "It's really nice out here."

"Yeah, it is. This balcony is my favorite place in pretty much the entire world." I commented, moving next to him and leaning against the rail myself.

"So, what were you talking to...erm, Jake about?" He asked awkwardly. I threw a curious glance his way.

"Nothing, he was just overreating to something. He's a drama king." I giggled softly to myself.

Edward smiled and I swear I almost feel backwards. "He seems to care about you a lot."

"Yeah, well, he's my buddy." I said, then looked down awkwardly. I didn't know anyone who made me this...shy and caught up.

Edward chuckled, probably because of my oddness factor. "So, tell me something about yourself."

I shrugged, looking back to the sky and starring at the stars. They kind of reminded me of Edward's eyes...okay, I really need to cut that out. "There's not a lot to tell. I like to play the guitar. I write songs."

"Really?" He asked, seeming impressed.

"Yeah. I mean, there no works of art, but they mean something to me, you know."

He nodded understandingly. "I write songs too. I play the piano."

"Seriously? That's so cool."

"I guess. Do you sing too?"

I bit my lips. "Only when no one else is around. My voice isn't exactly...lovely."

He nudged me slightly, grining. "I bet you're voice is beautiful."

I smiled, looking down to try to hide my blush. "Thanks."

He chuckled. "Not a problem. I would love to read some of your stuff sometime. If that's okay?"

"Yeah, sure." I nodded, smiling foolishly. "So, did you have fun tonight?"

"Yeah, it was pretty interesting."

"Yeah." I agreed, not sure what else to say. "Exctied about school starting?" Okay, stupid question.

"I guess." He shrugged, his gorgeous eyes still on the night sky. "It'll be something...new for me."

"I think you'll like it." I tried to persuade. "And I'm sure Alice would like it wherever you put her. She'll probably have no problems making friends."

"Yeah, she's a little out there." He said, glancing towads me. "I'm sorry about that, by the way."

I giggled a bit, looking back into my bedroom where Alice was sleeping peacefully. "Nah, she's a sweet girl. I really like her a ot."

"Yeah, she likes you too." He paused a moment. "So do I."

This caught my attention. My head snapped to his, though he was looking at the sky. "Huh?" I croaked.

"You know, as a general opinion. You're a nice girl. Quite honestly, I didn't know what to expect when my dad told us we were moving, but I think I'm gonna like it here actaully."

I nodded slowly, slightly dissipointed, but trying not to show it. "Yeah, I think I'm gonna like having you guys here too. Even though I didn't expect to."

He smiled, glancing back to where my clock hung on my wall and sighed. "Wow, it's pretty late. We better get some rest."

I looked back at the clock also, frowning at the late time. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

He started to move farther down the balcony, turning back and giving me a smile. "Thanks for taking us tonight. I had a good time. Night Bella."

"Night." I whispered, more softly than intended, letting myself back into my room quitetly so that I would wake Alice. I sighed as I layed down in my bed, curling up with a pillow.

I never was able to get to sleep. All I could think about was Edward Cullen.

---

_Okay, first, sorry it's short. And I know it's pretyt unevenful right now, but it'll get better with time. Oh, and people haev been asking baout Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper...well, they're coming soon. So things should get more interesting when they all come into the picture._

_Reviews would be just lovely :)_

_-Peace!_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

A/N- I just want to say that I truly hope that Michael Jackson and Farrah Fawcett rest in peace. Today has just been shocking.

----

"Bella!" Alice's cheerful voice rang through the kitchen as I prepared myself some hot chocolate. It was raining outside and it was one of my favorite things to do when it was. It was nice, calm, and peaceful. Nothing complimented better than a nice cup of cocoa.

I glanced over my shoulder at the perky girl who was now standing behind me, a grin on her flawless face. "Oh, hey Alice."

"So, guess what?" She practically skipped over to me, looking quite pleased.

"What?"

"I met this guy." She grinned. "He's cute, and nice, and smart."

I nodded, smiling. "I'm happy for you." I said geuinly before making my way into the living room. Alice was a great girl, she deserved a nice guy. Though I was a bit envious that she had only been here a week or so and already met someone.

"Not for me, silly." She giggled. "For you. I want to set you up with him."

I shook my head. I hated blind dates with a deep passion. I had only ever been on one, but that was good enough for me. "No way. I don't do setups. And if he's so great, why don't you just go out with him?"

Her grin became even larger. "I met someone else. His name's Jasper. He's so...incredible." She sighed dreamily. "He's incredibly smart and really cool. Very sweet and kind. Ah, Bella, he's just...great." She shook her head after she had been starring into space, obviously waking from dreamy land. "Anyways, just give this guy a chance."

"Where'd you even meet him at?"

"The mall."

Of course, that's where she spent most of her time. "I don't think so Alice, but thanks anyways."

"Please?" She begged, dropping to her knees, her hands pressed together. She was actually begging me. "It would be a double date. It would give me a good excuse to spend some time with Jasper. Pretty please? Bella, I'm begging you here."

Alice sure was something else. "I don't know."

She began to cling to my leg, crying out in a dramtic manner. "Please Bella? Please? Please? Please? Pretty please? With a unicorn on top with a pinapple as a hat? Please?"

What the heck? "Um, Alice-"

"Alice, don't gravel." Edward's silky voice muttered as he made his way down the stairs, looking to the floor. "You're scarying the poor girl." He said, his emerald eyes flickering to mine for a second.

"Ed, help me out here!" Alice pleaded.

Edward glanced up with amusement sketched in his features. "What am I suppose to help you torture poor Bella about?"

"I'm trying to convince her to go out with this guy I met that I think would be perfect for her."

Edward's face feel a bit, but he quickly regained composure. "Who's the guy?"

"His name is Mike." She grinned up at me, still hanging tightly to my leg.

"Sounds like a scumbag." Edward muttered under his breathe.

Alice had ignord it, but I smirked to myself. "Alice, please. I'm going to pour my hot chocolate on your head if you don't let go of me."

Edward chuckled as he started for the kitchen. "Trust me, that won't stop her."

Alice sighed and let go of my legs, looking defeated. "Please Bella? I told him all about you and he really wants to meet you. He's a great guy, you'll like him. Just please, one shot? One date, that's all I ask. Me and Jasper will be there the entire time."

I sighed, hating the thought of dissipointing Alice. She had only good intention, I could see that. "Okay, fine."

Alice jumped and squealed in delight, hugging me tightly. I almost dropped my cocoa. For a small girl she sure had one heck of a grip.

---

Well, not to be rude or anything, but Alice was a liar and Mike was boring.

Well, maybe that was a bit unfair. It wasn't so much the he was boring as, I didn't have anything to talk to him about. We had virtually nothing in common.

He worked at his father's bank (and bragged about it), had a nice sports car (continued to brag even more) and also, every once in a while I would see him eyeing me up and down.

I knew wearing a dress was a bad idea. I would have to blame Alice not only for the dress decision, but for the set up. I was beyond bored.

Alice, on the other hand, was having a great time. She and Jasper really hit it off. They were talking and laughing the entire time. Occasionally she would pop out of her bubble surrounding her and Jasper to try to get a conversation started with Mike and I, which each time would fail miserably.

"So, Belle," Mike began, trying hard to make a conversation. "What kind of car do you drive?"

Lame. "A truck." I answered simply, taking a gulp of my pop.

He nodded. "Cool." It was silent again...for a long time. "What do you like to do?"

I shrugged. "Nothing, really. I play the guitar. I write a bit."

He nodded. "Yeah, that's um, cool." He had absolutely no interest once so ever.

So maybe part of my problem was that I had Edward on my mind. It had only taken me seconds to compare everything between the two and Edward, without a doubt, had come out on top. Infact, Edward was on the top while Mike was still trying to learn to climb.

And I really needed to stop doing that. I was idolizing Edward when I shouldn't. I could never be with him. And he would never want to be with me. That was impossible. But I knew it would be a while before I could go out with anyone and not campare them with Edward, not matter how bad that sounded.

I sighed, lost in my thoughts. I hadn't noticed Alice tugging at my arm. "Bella!" She sang into my ear, her voice like bells.

"Hmm?" I questioned in a daze.

"We're going back to our house. Come on."

What? I didn't want to go anywhere else with that Mike guy-especially not my house! I definitly didn't want him to know where I lived. He could be some kind of creeper for all I knew.

But Alice grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the resteraunt, the guys following right behind us.

---

"Oh, and this is the balcony." Alice told the guys as we stepped out onto the balcony. Both of the guys looked impressed, more so Jasper. Mike seemed to be a little less then sincere.

"It's pretty cool." Jasper commented.

I hadn't heard him talk much through the night. It was kind of odd how different he and Alice were. She was bubbly, outgoing, and talkative while he was calm, quite, and sensible. But I truly believed that he was a good guy and throughout the night I had noticed that he did seem to care very much for Alice. And she deserved that.

"I want to show you something." Alice told Jasper excitedly, grabbing his hand and heading for back into the house. "Be right back, guys." She waved before her and Jasper left through the glass door.

I sighed, looking around awkwardly. It was just me and Mike now. This date was officially the most awkward thing ever.

I saw Mike scan my body once again from the corner of my eye and held back the urge to slap him. It was getting sick of that. "Did I tell you how sexy you look in that dress?" He whispered in my ear, his hands running up and down my arms like the true creeper he was.

I stepped away, turning to face him fully so that he wasn't standing behind me anymore. "Yeah, actually, you did."

"Well, you do look awfully sexy." He muttered, his eyes on my lips.

Before I could move away again, he grabbed my arms, keeping me in my place and placed his lips on mine in a hungry kiss.

I tried my best to pull away and fight back, but he pretty much had me pinned. He was a terrible kisser too, which just made it even more disgusting.

I stepped on his foot as hard as I could, causing him to yelp in pain. "Alice! Help!" I screamed as loud as I could as I began running towards Edward's room. I was hoping so much that he was in there.

"Hold on there babe." Mike grinned, grabbing me again and pushing me against the banister.

"Let go of me you perv!" I tried spitting in his face but before I had the chance is lips attached to mine. My arms started flying, trying anything to get him off of me.

It was only a slip second before I felt his body remove itself from mine. I let out a sigh of relief and wiped my mouth, turning to see what had caused him to finally give up.

Looks like it hadn't been his choice, afterall.

Edward had Mike pinned to the banister, a furious scowl on his face as he clung to Mike's shirt, like the always do when they're threaning someone.

"What the hell do you think you were doing asshole?" Edward seethed in Mike's obviously fearful face.

Mike chuckled nervously and Edward tightned his grip. "Just having a bit of fun, man."

"You're fucking shit. You think that's funny? How about I throw you the fuck off this balcony? That funny?"

Mike's breathing had seemed to stop, his face beginning to turn blue in pure horror.

"Edward, just forget about him." I tried to convince him, placing a hand on his forearm.

He glanced at me, his facial expression softening a bit before he turned to look back at Mike with a growl. Yes, he actually growled. "You touch her again and I really will throw you off this balcony, understand me?" Mike nodded, dazed. "Get the hell out." Edward snarled.

Mike clumsily stuttered fromt he balcony as he practially ran back down stairs and out of the house.

I took a deep breathe to calm myself down a bit, but I think it was Edward that needed to be calmed down. "Thank you." I stuttered softly, looking to the floor of the balcony.

Edward gently placed a hand on my shoulder, lifting my chin so that I was able to look at him. I tried not to shiver at the touch. "Are you alright, Bella?"

I nodded, getting caught up in his eyes. "Yeah, I'm okay."

He nodded, not saying anything else.

Alice and Jasper were suddenly at the balcony door, looking a bit in shock. "Bella, what happened? Mike just ran out of the house looking really shook up."

Edward tensed at Mike's name. "Don't ever let that guy back into this house." He ordered.

Alice slit her eyes in confusion. "What happened?"

Edward glanced at me. I probably looked like a mess. "Nevermind that. But I don't want either of you to have anything to do with him."

Alice was still confused, but I wasn't in the mood to relive it and Edward wasn't in the mood to tell the story, so I quickly suggested an idea of a movie.

Alice and Jasper nodded, still clueless to the situation. Edward agreed also, probably looking for a distraction also.

I don't know what it was about when Edward had been protecting me, but it had sent a surge through me that had yet to settle.

---

_Yes, well, there it is. Make of it what you will._

_Reviews anyone?_

_-Peace!_


End file.
